Patch 2.1.3.1961
Neue Inhalte * Elfen Elite-Fähigkeiten Stufe 25 & 30. * Neue High-End Instanz "Hort des Dämonendrachens" * "Herbstbankett" Ingame-Event. * Handerks-System Update: ** Neue Benutzeroberfläche ** Überarbeitete Handwerksrezepte: die Stufenbeschränkung bei Verwendung von Rezepten wurde entfernt. ** Überarbeitung der Handwerksmaterialien. ** Die Stufe der Handwerksfähigkeit beinflusst nun die Chance, Gegenstände mit einer höheren Seltenheitsstufe herzustellen. ** Die benötigte Menge an Erfahrung für die nächste Handwerksstufe wurde um ca. 30% reduziert. * Der Gilden-Übungsplatz kann nun auf Stufen 2 & 3 ausgebaut werden. Dadurch erhalten Gilden Zugang zu neuen Mini-Spielen. Veränderungen * Erweiterung der Gildenburg-Benutzeroberfläche. * Die Chance von Bossen Ausrüstung mit "gelben" Attributen wurde in den Instanzen erhöht. * Neue Waffen wurden folgenden Instanzen hinzugefügt: ** Verlassene Abtei ** Gräberstadt der Spiegel ** Mystischer Altar ** Königreich der Eiszwerge (Stufe 35 & 50) * Die Anzeige der Beschreibung von De-/Buff wurde verändert. * Ein neuer NSC, Kutz Maymof, hat im Dorf des Aotulia Volkans seinen Laden eröffnet. Er handelt mit besonderen "Dämonendrachen-Rüstungsrezepten". * Ein neuer Titel wurde für den erfolgreichen Abschluss der Instanz "Höhle des Wasserdrachens" hinzugefügt. * Varanas Albtraum: Der Schwierigkeitsgrad wurde von uns angepasst. * Die Schwierigkeit in den "Hallen der Überlebenden" wurde angehoben und gleichzeitig auch die Chance auf Gegenstände der Bosse verbessert. Jeder Boss lässt nun mindestens einen Lila-Gegenstand fallen. * Die Voraussetzungen für die Quest "Nichtendenwollende Legenden" (Drachenzahngebirge) wurden leicht angepasst.. * Quest "Grüner Trank": Die "Silberhandschützer des Schülers" haben kein zufälliges Attribut mehr. Stattdessen kommen sie Standardmäßig mit einer "Power IV" Rune. * Malatinas Dungeon: der Bonus zur Geschwindigkeit wird nun in "Rot" angezeigt. * When using the Epic Weapon mount, you now see a cast-bar. * Die folgenden Händler verkaufen nun Aufwertungssteine von Stufe 51 bis 60 in ihren Läden: ** Lina Heyt im Windklippen Dorf. ** Feyr Renpo am Grünen Turm. ** Elizabeth Randt im Dimarka Dorf. * Berichtigung der Materialien in der "Höhle des Wasserdrachen" Instanz. * Die Seltensheitsstufe der im Rucksack gelagerten Gegenstände wird nun mit einem farbigen Rahmen um die Symbole angezeigt. Fehlerbehebung * Aufwertungen der folgenden Gegenstände funktioniert nun wie gewünscht: ** Schwarz-See Handschuhe ** Gürtel des Geistertodes ** Schlangenabwehr-Umhang des Mutes ** Supernova Handschuhe ** Kapuze der ruhenden Wolke * Quest: "Infiltrierung der Zurhidon" - die Zurhidon Anhänger verschwinden nun wie gewünscht und man kann die Quest abschließen, ohne zu einer Gruppe zu gehören. * Die Beschreibung der geheimen Tür in der Verlassenen Abtei wird nun korrekt angezeigt * Der "Zurhidon Beschützer" wird nun immer zu seinem Posten in der Instanz "Höhle der Zyklopen" zurückkehren. * Der "Zurhidon Verhandler" wird nach dem Tod eines Spielers korrekt weiterlaufen. * "Bestrafung im Namen des Feuers": nach der Verwandlung wird die Lava weiterhin harmlos sein. * "Ruhet, tapfere Krieger!": der Report der Quest-NSCs wird nicht länger bleiben. * Schurke / Bewahrer Elite-Skill "Verborgener Meister": Das Symbol wird nicht länger nach Verlassen des Verstecken-Modus verschwinden. * Die Räder des Wagens in der Quest "Lieferkarren? Das soll eine gute Tarnung sein?" bewegen sich nun nach der Verwandlung des Spielers korrekt. * Ein Fehler beim Herstellen von bestimmsten Möbeln während der Verwendung von Rüstungs- und Schreiner-Rezepten wurde behoben. * Um den "Stab der magischen Flöte" herstellen zu können, müssen Spieler 2360 gold für das Rezept und 236 gold für die Herstellung bezahlen. * Das Problem, das "Uguda's Raum" immer offen war, wurde behoben. Spieler müssen nun kämpfen, um letztendlich Uguda gegenüberstehen zu können! Anstatt nur die 6 Elite-Gegner zu besiegen, müssen nun alle anderen Bosse vorher getötet werden. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, welcher Namen von manuel gesetzten Channels nach einem Wechsel verschwinden lies.. Item Shop * Man kann nun Reittiere in einem Beutel in der Vorschau betrachten. * Das "Schwarze Pegasus Reittier" im Beutel (7/30 Tage) funktioniert nun wie gewünscht. * Die Beschreibeung der Flügel "Kleiner Teufel" wurden angepasst. (In etwa )"Rechts-klicken um den speziellen visuellen Effekt des Gegenstands auszuführen" Kategorie:Newsarchiv